Not Yet the Day
by ForeverKinght
Summary: It was a winter night. The villagers all gathered in the inn for warmth from the cold and food in their bellies. They were all snuggled in their blankets when they got a mysterious visitor that changes the night for them.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

A light cut through the dark wintery night. But not a flickering light of a camp fire, it was the warm glow of an inn and it was a welcoming site for any weary traveler. The insides were warm and safe from the outside chill. The tables and chairs were pushed to the edges of the common room. A fire roared from its place on the wall, and men and women huddled together in the open space around the hearth. The towns' folk had come to their small inn durning the harsh winter nights, because it is warmer with a large group of people.

The owner had brought out every blanket and every cloth to help warm the towns folk. Said owner put another log on the fire and stirring the soup as well. He was going to make sure that if someone woke up he would be ready to help them, give them warm broth or another blanket.

The door banged open and the cold air swiped into the room, snow blew across the floor. People began to wake as their blankets were not thick enough to keep them completely warm from the cold night air. Some of the people stirred from their nests to glare at whoever opened the door and let in the cold.

A man stood at the thresh hold, gazing out into the space with piercing red eyes. The bright red orbs stood out against his pale skin and hair. This man was a traveler, based on the clothes he wore, the pack on his back, and the look that held wisdom. It was a knowledge that only came from seeing amazing things over years of traveling. What was different from this passer-by was the case that he clutched in his gloved hand.

The strange man smirked at the looks he was given. Red eyes passed over the tired and cold faces of the men and women. He was brought out of his searching when someone cleared their throat, and he shifted his gaze to the lone person standing.

"Sir, please close the door. We do not wish to heave any more of the cold in here."

The traveler raised a pale brow but did as he was told, but didn't move his eyes from the standing blond. The blond man as of a smaller stature and build, but still had an air about him that demanded respect. HIs blond hair was shoulder length and the color of wheat. He had pale skin that looked soft to the touch, but the traveler could see that the owner was slightly toned. What surprised him the most was that the owner had violet eyes.

In all of his travels he, he had seen two other people with that color eyes, but neither had been this beautiful. To the traveler this man was handsome.

He smiled more as he strolled across the room in a few strides."Got room for one more?" He surveyed the common room again. "Saw the lights in the dark." His voice held a smile in it. The traveler was in good spirits that night.

The owner seemed to think around it. "I suppose sheltering one more can do no harm. Find yourself a place and make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks, man. You will not regret your choice." With that he moved away from the handsome man. His fingers itched with the need to play the fiddle in his case. He paused in mid-step. "One question. Do you have drinks?"

The blond looked at him with an almost horrified look. "Of course. They are stored underground...Why do you ask?" Now he was worried. Was this man planning on robbing him? But the man raised his hand in a peaceful gesture.

"I don't want to take any of your stuff. All I want is to liven up this place, if you let me. I will put these people in such high spirits that's all and it will be like the winter had never came." He put the case down and kneeled to retrieve his beloved instrument. The owner's eyes brightened when he understood what the traveler was getting at. He quickly counted the number of people, who could enjoy a strong drink, before disappearing into the back to acquire the necessary number of mugs and bottles of ale that would be needed. When there was a dance, there will be drinking.

As the blond hurried about, the fiddler began to warm up his instrument. He ran the horse hair bow over the taught strings, smiling as the sound filled the still traveler was using his time warming up to bring the people back from the land of dreams.

The people sat up, stretching, and rubbing their tired eyes. They were confused about why there was music. The ones that were quicker to wake up saw the fiddler and moved to wake the others.

The music started out slow and soft, but quickly picked up the pace and volume. The towns folk stomped and clapped their hands with the beat, getting into the mood. The innkeeper had begun pouring the ale into the mugs and a few of the men had already downed a cup or two.

The oddly colored man keep playing, fingers gliding over the strings with familiar ease. As more and more fell into the rhythm, the spell of the music, then they too went to have a drink. Both men and women both downing the mugs as fast as they were filled.

All awhile the music played. The fiddler had closed his eyes, falling into the sweet, fast moving, sounds of the wooden instrument.

People began to take their places for a line dance, men on one and the women on the other. They where facing each other, the women giggled as the men gave them flirty winks. The ale was working quickly in the dancers' systems. Only one person didn't join them, the blond owner.

As if sensing everyone ready, the stranger's song picked up again. The tone was now one that the people could dance to with ease. Then without having to be told the people started the dance. They knew the song and the dance that went with it. It was common within this country, popular for festivals.

The men started it off, stepping towards the women but moved away, as per the dance. Each man was to pair off with a woman. Soon they formed two circles, men on the outside and women inside. The two circlers moved in opposite directions of each other. Men and women rosy in the face from all the alcohol. Each man got a partner, they dancing with each other. Swirling around in circles. Laughter filled the air as the women, moving as one, twisted into a new partner. The two circles flattened out.

The fiddler skipped through the middle of the lines, laughing as well. He moved around, through the dancers, and he never missed a beat. His cinnamon eyes locked on the one person who was not dancing. All the innkeeper was doing was leaning on the counter, where the ale and beer was, and watching as the villagers have fun. That must be very boring.

Deciding that would not do, the man danced his way over to the man, not once stoping the music.

"Oi! Blondy, what are you doing over here? You look like a dancer!" His red eyes gazed into the violet.

The blond innkeeper looked down, blushing slightly. "I don't have a partner though..."

The fiddler clicked his tongue. "That won't do! Be mine then. I don't have one either."

This brightened the violet eyed man up and took up the offer. It would be quite interesting dancing around with the group, and even more interesting to dance with the fiddler. Before going out to join the dancers, he downed a mug. The alcohol warmed his throat and stomach as it flowed through him.

The owner had never danced before, but he knew the steps from watching other festivals. Now he had a partner and a reason to dance.

As the songs played and the ale was consumed, it was a perfect way to keep the cold out and warm their hearts. Soon things began to haze over for the dancers and the traveler.

The man pulled his bow slowly over the string, the finial note rang out into the room. Everyone stopped, cheering and clapping for the fiddler. They ended that night of dancing with the same person they began with.

They moved to get their bedding materials to set up their places to sleep again. With the amount of alcohol in them, they could no longer feel the pain in their legs from dancing. Even the owner was ready to sleep.

The fiddler replaced his instrument in the case before walking over to the blond.

"Can I sleep with you?" The albino gave an eye brow wiggle, chuckling as he watched the blush deepen on the blond's face, but the albino didn't mean it in that kind of way...Well not yet. Though the blond didn't take long to think about it, nodding excitably.

As the blond fixed their place to sleep, the silverette looked to the horizon. A grin played across his features. He could see a bright light of the morning star coming up over the horizon.

The traveler looked back down at the blond he was about to sleep next to, maye it was time to settle down. He had seen many, strange, places and meet, even, stranger people. It was enough to last a life time. He thought it was about time to make some roots and this could be the perfect place to do so, right next to this handsome blond.

The traveler had found a home at last.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review, and have a nice day.**


End file.
